User blog:Stofferex/ERB's Most Wanted-Stofferex edition
Hey guys, so Im kinda copying StWeavile6's blog about characters we need in ERB. Well these r the characters I think is important. Sure, not all gonna agree with me but still. My blog...my opinions. And yeah, leave the characters you think is important down in the comments. WC's are allowed. Also if you can, leave a opponent for one of these characters. The Characters: *Winston Churchill (One of the most requested characters. Churchill was the "hero" in WW2. He needs to be in one!) *Jack Sparrow (Cinema's favorite pirates. He also must be in one) *Arnold Schwarzenegger (One of Hollywoods most famous actors. Schwarzenegger is an icon for action movies so why not?) *Michael Jordan (The legend in basketball. He also has his own shoes :O) *Link (The second most recognizable VG character. We need him) *Kratos (We has M. Chief to represent Xbox, Mario & Luigi to represent Nintendo so...who can represent Playstation? Well non other than our anti hero ghost of Sparta himself...Kratos, the god of War!) *Homer Simpson (If Matt is not against Disney then I think we could use Homer. But not against Peter Griffin. Homer is after all more recognizable than Peter and he's not that hard to pull him off when you think about it) *Solid Snake (Awesome VG character and "Metal Gear" changed VG history, instead of going around and shooting everything you see you could sneak by and be sneaky. That's what Snakes best at. Its show time!) *Blackbeard (The worlds most famous pirate in history. We need him also, but not against Sparrow since PotC4 took care of that already. Plus he's on Peter's list) *Ray Charles (The genius musician. He was blind but still played Keyboard like a boss! Plus he's on Peter's list) *David Bowie (Famous musician. I think he's a must. Plus he's on Peter's list) *Thomas Jefferson (We have Lincoln 2 times, Washington will probably appear and Teddy as well. But what about Jefferson? We need a complete "Mount Rushmore"! *Dragonborn (Skyrim is said to be one of the greatest games of all time. Even though Dragonborn has a slim chance compared to the others, I think he would be cool in one. FUS RO DAH!) *Pennywise (Many says he has a slim chance since Stephen King might appear, I still say he has. I mean come on, we already have Darth Vader but George Lucas is on the list. We have Spider-Man, Hulk and C. America but we still have Stan Lee. So why not King and Pennywise? Also, isn't Pennywise one of King's most recognizable characters?) *Ryu (The main character from the worlds greatest fighting game. I think he could make it) *Scorpion (The popular figure from the worlds second greatest fighting game, I think he also has a chance) *Pablo Picasso (Pablo, along with Vincent Van Gogh and Salvador Dalí is one of the most famous painters in history) *Lewis & Clark (The famous explorer duo. They also need) *Rorschach ("Watchmen" is said to be one one of the greatest comic books of all time. So if we should pick one, I think we shall pick the main character Rorschach. He so bad-ass! If not, we have Dr. Manhattan, he was also a character NP thought of to go against Dr. Who) *Forrest Gump (Great movie character. Why not?) User's suggestions: *H.C Andersen (Lasse200) *Olof Palme (Lasse200) *Daft Punk (Cacola) *Jon Stewart (Cacola) *Lemony Snicket (Cacola) *Millard Fillmore (Four4) *Marco Polo (DexterMaximus) *Bruce Willis (DexterMaximus) *Hank Hill (DexterMaximus) *Johnny Cash (Left 4 Speed) *Shi Huang or Mao Zedong (Teddyfail) Category:Blog posts